


A Difficult Departure

by solarrayfic



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Bottom Beelzebub (Good Omens), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Punishment, Spanking, Top Gabriel (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: Heaven has gotten tired of Beelzebub's refusal to cooperate and finally asked them to leave. Despite claiming to be okay with it, Beelzebub keeps being a major nuisance to everyone, so God appoints the Archangel Gabriel to go deal with it.





	A Difficult Departure

**Author's Note:**

> This also takes place in the Heaven corporal punishment AU as there are references to past 'reprimands' haha. And I didn't specifically intend it to, but it could take place in the same timeline as my previous story about Gabriel and Beelzebub, [When Nature Bites Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919050) . If it were a continuation from that, then this is taking place at a time when Gabriel has been promoted, since he is carrying out an order from God like that here and in that one he isn't intended to be an Archangel yet, but it doesn't matter so much. Also, falling in this universe is not so dramatic or painful, but still upsetting, since it's like getting fired and kicked out of home. There is hurt/comfort, but the angst isn't too much I think.

“Ughhhhh!!! I’M FINE, EVERYTHING IS GREAT, I WANTED TO LEAVE ANYWAY!!” Beelzbub yelled, slamming a door behind them.

Gabriel was in the room, watching them with some sort of disapproval on his face.

“What are you looking at, fuck face?” Beelzebub spat, crossing their arms.

“So, you’re getting kicked out huh?”

“I WANTED TO LEAVE ANYWAY!!”  


“Right,”

“What do you want?” Beelzebub rolled their eyes.

It hadn’t been the nicest day in Heaven, a few days ago Lucifer was thrown out for several transgressions and Beelzebub was soon following. God had enough of the constant attitude, insulting other angels, blatant disregard for their tasks and instructions etc. Threats of and being given reprimands hadn’t worked and it had been going on for far too long. So, in the end, Beelzebub was given a notice of termination, calmly yet firmly asking them to leave Heaven in due time. Beelzebub surely wasn’t ‘upset about it or anything’, but was still being very distracting, walking around yelling, slamming doors, pouting and disrupting other people’s work. Several complaints were sent to God, so she asked Gabriel to go deal with the issue.

“Well I don’t ‘_ want’ _ anything, it’s what God asked me to do,” Gabriel calmly explained.

“Oh what does she want now, hah are you being kicked out too, well who would’ve thought,” Beelzebub snorted.

“No. I am _ certainly _ not getting ‘kicked out’. Didn’t you just say wanted to leave anyway?” there was a slight mocking smile on his lips, Beelzebub barely refrained from going to slap it right off his face.

“Anyway, she basically said she’s irritated by your bitching and that before you leave there’s a certain thing I need to do to you.”

Beelzebub narrowed their eyes.

“And what… would that be?” they took a slow step backwards, suddenly feeling uneasy.

“Oh just this,” Gabriel smiled, swiftly made his way over to Beelzebub to grab them by the arm and effortlessly pull them over his lap after sitting down on the nearest chair.

Beelzebub was outraged. 

“RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!!” they immediately started struggling, but found themselves to be too weak and unable to escape from Gabriels grip.

Gabriel laughed, “haha, why would I?”

“Are you kidding me?! I-” Beelzebub was so frustrated they could barely speak, “WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, first off, I thought we were friends!!! Second off, I’m already getting kicked out, you’re not going to be able to ‘correct’ me anymore!” they were fuming with indignation.

Despite the fact that the situation was serious, Gabriel couldn’t help smiling at how amusing Beelzbub was when they got like this.

“Beelzebub… of course I’m your friend,”

“THEN WHY DID YOU MANHANDLE ME LIKE THIS, WHY DO YOU WANT TO….” Beelzebub was too angry and honestly embarrassed to _ say _ it, “... do THIS to me????”

“Oh because you are being an insufferable brat,” he stated, matter-of-factly.

Beelzebub’s jaw dropped and their face twisted in an offended expression.

“_ Excuse me?? _”

“Are _ you _ kidding? I mean, you're throwing an entire tantrum, not to mention the way you were behaving before they told to you to leave, everyone is sick of it”

“WELL, I’M SORRY THAT I HAVEN’T DISAPPEARED FROM Y'ALL'S LIVES YET”

“You _ know _ it’s not just that. Besides, I’m not doing this out of my own initiative, although I might as well have, but because God ordered me to reprimand you one last time before you leave,”

“Great, so you will _ reprimand _ me then kick me out and never see me again... some friend you are...”

“Of course I will still see you, silly, we can still meet in the garden or either in Heaven or the basement, we will just… work in different places now, it’s not like you’re gonna die,”

“R-really?” despite being in the position that they were currently in, Beelzebub felt a large relief, they may have been acting loud and defensive, but in reality, they were afraid… afraid that they won’t see their friends, Gabriel, again.

“Yes! You know, when you’re not driving me nuts, you’re solid company, I wouldn’t want to lose that,” there was affection in his voice.

“O-oh,” Beelzebub felt a pleasant flutter in their chest, so he did actually care, that was a giant reassurance.

Gabriel stroked Beelzebub’s hair for a moment, but then snapped back to why they were there.

“Right, well I should get on with this,” he went to pull Beelzebub’s robe up their back, baring their narrow legs and bottom.

Beelzebub gasped, getting caught off guard and started to struggle again.

“Ugh FUCK YOU!!!” Beelzebub’s voice was whiny and they went back into tantrum mode. 

Gabriel smiled.

“Ah yes, there’s that brat with the filthy mouth again, well, I’ll take care of that,”

With that he started delivering smack after smack to Beelzebub’s exposed bottom. His hands were big and he slapped hard. _ Of course he did _. Now that he’s an Archangel he has to make extra sure he does his assignments right. 

Beelzebub was wriggling and twisting in his lap, but it was no issue for him to hold the smaller ex-angel down. Their pale skin was warming up and pinkening quickly. Beelzebub was grunting and gritting their teeth, trying not to cry since it was just a handspanking and they can handle that, even if Gabriel smacking them with such force. 

The slaps were echoing through the room that thankfully was empty except for the two. Beelzebub _hated_ this, they had already had enough spankings during their time in Heaven, that’s the one thing they know they won’t miss when leaving. At least they had an eternity of no spankings to look forward to, that couldn’t come quickly enough, especially right now. 

Gabriel was relentlessly spanking them over and over, covering the entire area of their backside and the backs of the thighs. Beelzebub was having a hard time keeping themselves together, they didn’t want to appear weak, but they wanted it to end, “UGHHH, just stop!!! This is so pointless!! I’m never going to be an angel again anyway!!!” they attempted to push themselves upwards again, but for some reason Gabriel had to be so freakishly strong and impossible to budge, how is that fair!

Gabriel was satisfied with the red shade spreading across Beelzebub’s naughty backside, but the brattiness was still in them and he needed to do something about it.

“Ok...” he stopped and trailed off, Beelzebub was puzzled, unsure if that meant he is actually letting them go.

“Oh right!” he exclaimed unexpectedly and leaned down to retrieve something.

Beelzebub was still in his hold and couldn’t see what he was doing, but didn’t feel good about it.

Then, they felt something that might’ve been rubber get tapped against their already red flesh. Beelzebub flinched, “no… No!! You-” they craned their neck and what they saw confirmed their dreadful suspicion. He had taken off a sandal and tapped it against their poor bottom as a warning.

“GABRIEL PLE-” Beelzebub was yelling again but the sound of the sandal cracking across their backside cut them off and instead Beelzebub let out a screech. Now it was _ much _ worse. Beelzebub had taken worse punishments in the past, but that didn’t matter, all they knew was that right now their rump was getting thoroughly walloped with a damn sandal and it stung like a bitch! 

Beelzebub started thrashing about much more wildly than before and even threw their hand back, Gabriel having no problem with pinning the hand to their back and holding them down. 

“GABRIEL THAT HURTS, FUCK, WHY DO YOU EVEN WEAR THOSE OWWW AAHH FUCK!!!” Beelzebub was going hysterical. Gabriel honestly found it a bit cute how frantically they were kicking their legs, he shook his head with a smile. They were being so dramatic and bratty, but he will have to keep going until that is dealt with. 

“It hurts? Oh my bad, sorry, I thought it would feel like a massage,” this was met with a very loud groan from Beelzebub and Gabriel ignored it answering the other question, “oh I just thought they were nice, I like wearing them. Good thing I do because looks like they have a very practical use too, since my hand wasn’t enough to get the brat out of you.” 

Beelzebub was furious at how smug he was being and didn’t seem to be slowing down at all!! Their bottom was already so red and sore, can’t he have mercy! 

“Gab- Owww, Gabriel ca- ah! n you slow down pleeease,” they whined, voice breaking a bit, “You’ve gotten spanked so many times before, why would you bee so mean, you know how bad it is!!!!” 

“Haha… yes, I have…. but to be honest, it worked, and a lot of the time I really deserved it, and you surely do now” 

The previously flippant Beelzebub was now very teary eyed and too sore to be above begging or even apologizing a bit. 

“G-Gabriel I’m sorry, ok, I am!!! It’s just… difficult to accept the fact that after all this time she just, is kicking me out, oww!!” 

At this point, Gabriel was convinced that they were repentant and that these words were sincere. He added several more slaps and then put the sandal down. He felt a bit bad seeing the sorry state of the well-spanked backside in front of him, but that’s what it took to drive that attitude out of them.

He slowly adjusted back their robe and then pulled them close for a hug. Beelzebub was softly crying into his chest and then calmed, pulling back. Gabriel now smiled much more sympathetically at Beelzebub’s pouting. 

“Yeah, I understand why you are scared and apprehensive about leaving, but, if you really wanted to stay you wouldn’t have driven her to kick you out, _ you know why _ it’s happening, and you can’t go around disturbing everyone elses work because of it! If you wanted to leave, there were better ways of going about it” he scolded and Beelzebub looked away. He was right, on some at least subconscious level they didn’t want to work here anymore, but they weren’t ready to face that directly. Their feelings towards being in Heaven were so complicated and mixed. Instead of trying to assess them constructively, they bottled those confusing feelings up and just constantly acted out and disobeyed.

“But maybe the new place will be much more right for you, working here just might not have been the best for you even though you were born here,” Gabriel added in a much more hopeful tone, wanting to cheer them up a bit as he was knew they’ve been chastised enough, “I’m sure you will find your place and remember, we will still see each other! Even though you get like this, I’m your friend! Hey, it’s part of why I like you!” 

Beelzebub wiped their eyes and managed a small smile, that did make them feel a bit better.

“....I guess you’re right….. Thank you, Gabriel,” Gabriel smiled back and stroked their arm in a comforting manner.

After a moment, having sufficiently calmed down, Beelzebub sighed, “Well, I guess I will get back to packing my things….. But ughhhh I won’t be able to sit down now”, they grimaced, rubbing their throbbing backside, “...you and your stupid footwear…. ”

Gabriel chuckled, “Come on, I’ll help you,” he patted their back, turning to the door.

Beelzebub lightly shoved him, but smiled. He was a damn bastard, but their damn bastard and nothing reassured them like knowing he will still always be their friend.


End file.
